The CW Justice League
by TrueAssassin1
Summary: With the black hole comes plenty of problems for the young hero Barry Allen, as well as many new and old heroes.
1. Prologue

**Author's note/ Disclaimer:**

Just a prologue but I would appreciate it if I could get some feedback. I feel like this could go somewhere if I stick with it. Just so you know I will eventually make this a crossover between Arrow/ Flash/ Superman (No real source for that maybe Man of Steel, but IDK)/ Batman(same as superman but I am basing this kind off of Arkham a little but mostly just my own take on his character and all that come with it)/ and eventually as the name suggests the whole JL.

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

If this gets a good enough response I will continue. And just in case you are waiting for the SAO Infinite story I am working on that still.

And I have a computer now so i can actually type. Without further ado The Justice League.

* * *

 **POV- Bruce Wayne / Batman**

 **Gotham, Amusement Mile**

* * *

As I deliver my final blow to the mind controlled thug I begin to march towards the Mad Hatter. He starts to panic and grabs at his bag of cards. I quickly shoot my grapple gun at his hand and pull him towards me in one swift motion. I quicken my pace and duck down slightly to compensate for Tech's height and push my arm out closelining him. Then before he has a chance to react I punch his right temple.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I stand up and survey the scene. I put my hand up to my ear and say, "Alfred, I need you to call Jim, I've got a package for him".

"Right away sir, and might I suggest that you take the rest of the night off sir? You do have quite the day ahead of you tomorrow", Alfred replied worriedly.

"Right after I take a look at the file that was sent to me about Harvey Dent's recent activities".

"Very well sir, if you insist on these countless sleepless nights, then who am I to tell you no", he said sarcastically before continuing, "Any idea who this mystery person is?".

I sigh and then reply saying, "No, whoever it is is doesn't want to be found. I am going to have to take a look into that too".

"Well I will call Mr. Gordon for you and have a meal prepared when you finally get home".

"Thanks Alfred", I say before letting go of the com button over my ear.

I grapple up to through the glass skylight that I had busted through earlier. But just as I reach the rooftop a loud blast sounds from above the center of the city before a large black hole appears in the sky as a red streak falls out and it disappears like it wasn't even there. I call for the Batmobile as I jump off of the roof and land inside my now waiting car. I tap a button on the console and Alfred's startled face appears on the screen. I say,

"I might be out longer than I thought".

"It does appear as such, should I wake Master Grayson?", Alfred said worriedly. I think for a second before giving a stern,

"No. This might get more dangerous than he is accustomed to right now". I see him nod before I shut the screen off and start to drive towards the source of the explosion.

* * *

If this gets a good enough response I will continue. And just in case you are waiting for the SAO Infinite story I am working on that still. Till next time...


	2. Chapter 1-1: Barry Allen

**POV- Barry Allen / Flash**

 **Central City**

* * *

My thoughts drifted towards my friends and family as I ran around the black hole. They seemed to be fueling me. Pushing me to go faster and faster as I circled the singularity. Images of my mother lying on the floor, my dad in prison, Joe standing below me worried, and lastly Iris. The last thought pushes me forward and with one final yell I launch into the giant pit, blacking out in the process.

* * *

Through hazy eyes I can tell that I am no longer in the center of Central City. I attempt to put my hand up to my head but find that I can't move my arm. I looking at my arm and see that I am handcuffed with some futuristic looking bond. Now starting to panic I see that I am in an interrogation room of some sort with the giant mirror in front me. Then I realize that I can see myself in the mirror, with my mask pulled back over my head!

Knowing how a police station works I yell to whoever is behind the glass, "Hey!". After a few moments of silence an older looking man walks in. I instantly sit up straight, he drops an incredibly thin file on the table before sitting across from me. Before I have the chance to say anything the man says, "I'm Detective Gordon. What's your name son?".

"I'm Barry Allen, where am I?", I say quickly. The man, Gordon, ignores my question while picking the folder up and opening it. He pulls out a single page before sliding it across the table towards me as he says,

"That's what the DNA sample said also". Now confused I ask,

"Then why bother asking me my name?". I pick up the file and begin to read the headline as the detective says, "Barry Alan has been dead for 15 years".

"Mother and son murdered by father?!", I exclaim after reading the newspaper from the night my mom was killed. "That's impossible, ...I obviously didn't die that night".

"That isn't exactly true,", Gordon says as he grabs another page out of the file, this one a coroner's report on myself! I glance up to him and back to the page as I pick the report off of the table and read: **Name, Barry Allen, age 11. Cause of death, multiple stab wounds to the chest**. I push the page away quickly and ask, trying to lighten the mood, "So what am I being charged with? Not being dead?".

He just shakes his head and says, "Mister Allen, you destroyed a whole block near the courthouse. I look up shocked and begin to put things together. Suddenly the whole world seemed to be pressing down on my shoulders and I just let my head fall in my hands. The singularity must have sent me not to the past or the future, but to another reality!

"What do you mean another reality?", the now confused detective asked as I realize that I said that outloud. I think for a moment before asking, "There was a huge black hole in the sky right? Then suddenly I came shooting out?". He nods before saying, "You crashed right into the middle of the street. You're lucky Batman was there to pick you up". Looking confused I ask, "Batman?".

The detective nods and says, "There is a resident vigilante that we call the Batman. He has saved our asses big a few times in the last two years".

"What kind of man themes himself after a bat?", I ask slightly amused now. Gordon just says, "I would guess the same kind of man that wears a red suit and falls from black holes".

"Good point", I mumble before he continues, "I'm assuming you have some sort of ability. Surviving that fall and all". I nod and say, "I can run faster than, ...average to say the least".

"Really?", Gordon asked before continuing, "and how did you come across these powers?".

"The particle accelerator explosion in Central City last year", I replied. Gordon just nods and says "I heard about that on the news. That was quite the fiasco".

Just then a figure dressed all in black with tall pointed ears opens the door and steps inside quickly. Gordon turns to see who it is but then relaxes as he sees the dark symbol on the chest. As I look over the tall man I notice the suit that he is wearing is made of what looks like metallic plates that . I realize that this must be the vigilante that the detective was talking about. I am about to make a snide comment about long ears when he asks in an obviously changed voice, "Jim, I'll take over from here". The detective grabs the papers and file before standing and walking out of the room. Giving the Batman a slight nod once at the door.

Now alone I can't help but say, "So a bat? What's that all about?" smiling all the while. He just shakes his head slightly before saying, "I'm not really one for jokes. How about you tell me everything you can about this alternate dimension". My smile is wiped from my face and clear my throat before saying, "It's pretty simple actually. There was a black hole, I tried to stop it. And ended up here". He nods before saying, "When you say you tried to stop it what exactly did you do?". "I attempted to cause an opposite effect on the turn of the singularity. But I got pulled in instead". The dark vigilante is about to say something before his hand goes to his ear and says, "What is it?" I realize that he is listening to someone through an earpiece and say, "A little rude don't you think?"

He glances back over to me agitated before saying to the person through the earpiece, "I'll be there right away, Harvey won't get out of this one". He starts to walk to the door as I say hurriedly, "What's going on? I can help!".

"You're a civilian stay out of this".

"You're one too, that's what a vigilante is!", he just kind of sighs before clicking a button on his wrist causing the handcuff to beep and then fall off of my wrist and the table. I stand quickly and ask, "Where's my suit?!".

"Left and first door on the right", the Batman replied. Run out of the room and then return just as fast now dressed in my deep red suit, I ask, "Where do we need to go?".

Not seeming fazed by the showing of my super-speed he says, "Small bank in the center of the Narrows, go ahead I'll catch up to you". I just nod before running out of the building leaving nothing but a short gust of wind in my wake.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long I have had a lot of computer problems and once I finally got around to writing it I was trying to make every part perfect which made me cut out a lot. I was going to add a whole other section from another POV right now, but due to request I will update it now.**

 **On another note, I do like the reactions that the prologue has gotten, so here you go chapter one of the CW Justice League.**


	3. Chapter 1-2: Bruce Wayne

**I OWN NOTHING! But wouldn't it be awesome if I did?**

 **Not much to this chapter (explanation at the end) but I put in a small fight scene to introduce you guys a little but to my action writing style, and this is kind of just a segway onto greater things and longer chapters.**

* * *

 **POV- Bruce Wayne / Batman**

 **Gotham City, Narrows**

* * *

Once I reach the bank I hear Alfred's voice in my ear saying, "There is an access point on the roof. But I must implore you to hurry sir. Mr. Allen has already entered… through the front door". I just sigh before pulling my grapple gun out and shooting at the flag hanging off of the building. Swinging over it and landing smoothly on the rooftop and approach the air vent quietly pulling it off of its hinges. I slide in and find my way through the metal tunnels. I reach a dead end and curse myself for not thinking this through well enough.

Tapping a small button on my arm activating my x-ray vision on my suit and see that there are three men standing holding guns towards someone at the door. I pull an explosive batarang off of my belt before sticking it to the side of the vent next to me. Pulling my cape over my face I brace myself for the small explosion.

 **3-2-1,** with a short lived beep the blast shot the side of the vent. The closest thug fell into the next causing them both to fall to the floor. Smirking at their surprise I draw a short breath before launching myself out of the vent. Using the momentum from my kick out of the air duct I cringed slightly as I hear the loud snap of bone as my fist lands on his face. He falls to the ground crying out in pain as the other two regain their footing. One lunges at me hurling their fist towards my chest. I just step to the side turning towards the thief before lifting my knee and catching the man in the gut and elbowing the back of his masked head. The next one had the sense to pick up his discarded handgun but before he has a chance to fire there is a red streak in front of him sending him spinning. The streak comes by again this time hitting lower and taking him with him. The red clad speedster comes into focus sitting on top of the fallen bank robber, hitting him repeatedly in the face until he passed out.

"I had it under control", Barry said grinning widely. "I could tell", I retort with much less enthusiasm. "Well anyway, that was awesome what you did breaking out of the air vent like that. Judging by how quickly you took down those two I would say that you have been doing this for a while. You know you really remind me of my friend, you might actually know him through the whole vigilante anonymous club. The Arrow. He is kind of..". I cut off his rambling by saying, "We still have a problem, Two-Face isn't here".

"Right the Harvey guy that's too bad. It's not every day that you meet an alternate dimensions version of a super villain. What does he do split himself into two? Have two heads?".

"Nothing like that. That's just his alias. He is no better than any other criminal", I answer shortly.

Barry nods before I continue, "We will have to return to the Batcave and see if there is any more leads on two faces location".

We begin to walk towards the door as he asks smirking now, "Really, you aren't joking? You seriously have a batcave? Like a serious cave, filled with bats?". I just sigh, not dignifying that with an answer. As we reach the cool street of Gotham I say, "Get in the car", as I hit a button on my wrist. "What ca…?", he almost asks before the roaring engine of my Batmobile cuts him off. The tank speeds around a corner, barely missing the sides of the buildings on the thin streets. I glance over to the speedster but he just seems amazed, then slightly frightened as my car stops only inches from him. My turn to smirk now I just say, "This car". With another click of a button on my gauntlet the roof lifts up and slides back revealing jet like seats. I lift myself over the side of the tank and drop into the front seat casually now flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons. The red clad vigilante just shakes his head and swings himself into the back seat.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I think that I will just keep them short like this and keep it under one POV per chapter so things don't get confusing. I know that most people would want more than this for a chapter and I am sorry, but between school and work I think that this is the easiest way for me to do this. This will also allow me to update faster and keep things moving smoothly. Thanks for reading. Till next time…**

 **PS:If anyone has any pointers or just anything that could help me at all. I am open to criticism (Please just keep it on the positive side). As I have not been doing this for very long and would appreciate the help.**


	4. Chapter 2-1: John Diggle

I sigh as I ask myself how it could have come to this. As I walk down the grimy hallway towards the crap apartment. Pulling my hand out of my jacket pocket I hesitate for a second. My hand stopping just short of the door. I make a fist, strengthening my resolve as I knock hard a couple times, on the third knock though the door swings open revealing the dark room. "Come on Oliver! What if someone else were to come knocking on your door?!", I call into the seemingly abandoned apartment.

"Alright man, I'm coming in. Don't do anything stupid!". Taking a few steps in I see the bow laying on the floor still stained in blood after all this time. I look away trying not to think about the day that the world went sideways. Seeing a light switch on the wall and flicked it on. The dim bulb flickered and then settled, bringing hardly any light to the small room.

Following a hallway I enter a bedroom seeing Oliver just laying there on the bed, bottles of… something litter the floor. I walk over to him careful not to hit any of the empty bottles as I cross the room. I put my hand on Oliver's shoulder shaking him slightly. Knowing what could come next, I take a breath, close my eyes and smack him across the face.

As expected the well trained man's eyes snap open and he grabs my arm pulls me close lifting his knee in the process knocking the wind out of me. "Oliver! Stop! It's me!", I yell out panicked. "Dig?". He pushes me off and pushes himself back in the bed until he is sitting against the back of the headboard. I see a shirt on the floor and throw it to him When he doesn't react I say, "Come on, we need to go". "Where?". "Where!?", I ask angrily then continue, "Out of this apartment for starters! Then to sober you up and get you back to work! … Oliver come on! You're better than this!". I am about to continue my rant but Oliver interrupts, yelling, "Better than this? Diggle, I failed this city. I failed my mother, my sister, Sarah, Roy, you. Worst of all!", his voice catching in his throat, he pauses before continuing, "I failed her!".

"Oliver that wasn't your fault! We were under siege by Slade! You can't save everybody! That is just the cold reality of this job. Please Oliver, it's been a year. We need you to return as the Arrow. This city needs you. Laurel needs you". "Laurel?! What does Laurel have to do with any of this?". "She decided to join the team. After she found out who you were, what you were doing for this city, she wanted to help as much as possible". "And you let her?! She's not like us John she's not a soldier". "I get that, but Oliver that's not why I'm here, she has been helping me and that's that".

"Then why are you here Dig? It's been a year, you have been doing fine without me".

Raising my hand to my head I rub my eyes before saying, "That's just it Oliver, this guy, they call him Brick, he's taken over most of Starling City. His men are heavily armed and well trained. We need you out there". I pause for a moment. After a few seconds pass I draw a deep breath and say, "You used to mean something, you used to be a hero. Maybe not in everyone's eyes, but that didn't matter because we were doing good. Your city needs you again and all you can do is drink so much that you can't feel the ground shaking from the WAR going on outside. If this is what you've become. maybe you're right. Maybe we don't need you".

I just turn and walk out of the dirty apartment stopping briefly at the door, hand hovering over the handle, hoping he would catch my shoulder, ready to go to war. Coming back to reality I open the door and slam it behind me. Getting a slight chill as I think about what I'm going to have to do now.


End file.
